


The Kill

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen, Wish Fulfillment, mtmte #52 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6694684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Overlord thinks he deserves the kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kill

Overlord wiped Kaon’s energon and skull off his chest, he smirked. “The kill will be mine.”

“This again.” Tarn scoffed “And why should it be yours?”

Overlord puckered his lips mockingly, leaning forward. “Poor little protoform Tarn, so sad daddy has left him for better bots. Oh, how woeful.” His playful look fell, and he stood back up.

“What he’s done to me is greater then anything he did to you.” Overlord whispered, wiping more energon off his chest.

Tarn narrowed his eyes, then laughed. It was humorless and empty. “Are you... Are you really still upset over that? And you mocked us for having a pet.”

Overlord remained impassive. “He was not a pet.”

“Ohh Overlord. How cute.” Tarn poked the phase sixer’s chest “He sucked up to you, and planed to use you once he had the chance. He buttered you up and told you everything you always wanted to hear, and never meant a word of it. Thats the kind of bot he was.”

Overlord remained unchanged expression wise, but his glowing optics had dulled slightly. “He told me he-”

“He what? Said he liked you? Maybe even said he loved you? Oh, who could ever love you. Especially when you loose your temper. A fine, fine recipe for love.”

“ **I** loose my temper?” Overlord asked.

“Do not derail me.“ Tarn poked again, this time Overlord’s nose. “And lets face it. You didn’t like Trepan. Not as a person, but just what he could give you. His skills, his spark, his frame. Once you had it all, what would he be then to you?”

Overlord finally looked away.

“He would be a pet. And pets, to people like you and me, are disposable.” Tarn motioned to Kaon’s frame, “Are you like him, Overlord?”

“And what does that mean?!” Tarn’s little medic sounded insulted, and Overlord quickly regained his footing on the situation at Tarn’s visible faltering.

With a smirk, he flicked off a few more bits of Kaon’s skull, right onto Tarn’s ‘face’. “I get the kill.”

“We will see.” Tarn hissed, stepping over Kaon’s frame.


End file.
